blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Resolves Eleven Myths
Resolves Eleven Myths is the seventh episode of the second season and the 30th overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: Only Serve Themselves Short Summary Rich Dotcom returns to the FBI when he needs help with a pressing issue. Full Summary Jane and Weller are cooking dinner together at his place when Roman knocks the door and he’s invited to sit at the table. The three of them start eating when someone knocks and the door opens, to which Jane stands up and sees the same duffel bag she woke up in, when she turns to the apartment, she realized Roman and Weller are gone and that Remi showed up while she was distracted. Remi tells Jane “this doesn’t belong to you” perhaps referring to her normal life with Weller and her brother, so when Jane is about to close the door Remi hits Jane and they both engage in a fight. fighting Remi as part of Jane's dream.]] During the fight, Remi is wearing black clothes while Jane is dressed as her opposite in a white sweater and cargo pants, symbolizing the two personalities living inside of Jane’s mind: the dark of her past and the light of her present. After beating each other in a hand to hand combat, Remi throws Jane on the table and before she stabs her on the chest, Jane wakes up in the middle of the night in her room. * Also see: Jane's dream. Nas briefs the team about Sandstorm’s operation and admits that they were wrong at believing that an attack back in 2013 was their first move, however the terrorist group has been active for many years, making their new plans more dimensional than before. Nas shows her concern about the imminent phase 2 her and the team known nothing about except that Sandstorm is calling a complete reset on the States. Still suspicious about Jane’s loyalty, Nas accuses Jane of compromising one of her missions when she decided to save Roman’s life instead of sending Patterson the information inside of the chip she and her brother stole from a facility. Weller asks Nas to join him on his office to discuss about Nas’s reluctance to cooperate with Jane and remind her that Jane is an important piece for their plan to stop Sandstorm. He also shows her the surveillance device Nas left on Borden’s therapy room. Jane receives a text and laughs about it, catching Patterson’s interest on the matter. When Jane confesses that she’s been texting a guy, Patterson gives her some advices on relationships, but suddenly the power on every device is out, locking everyone in the FBI out of their system. Rich Dotcom makes his appearance on one of the TVs just to blackmail the team into using the drone Commander Center on the FBI building to bomb a coordinate he showed on the screen. When Weller refuses to accept his orders, Rich mentions about Weller’s Pennsylvanian beers, pointing out that his current location was Weller’s apartment. When Rich arrives to the FBI, Zapata and Reade realize that Detective Ray Yamada from Jones’s crime scene was waiting for Reade at one of the meeting rooms. At the interrogation room, Rich admits that he just used a random coordinate number in order to get arrested by Weller and his team, confessing that he needs their help because the Akkadian, a lethal assassin, is haunting him and that he’s responsible of the death of Boston Arliss Crab who died in his arms while hiding in England. Back at the meeting room, Reade is ready to answer any question but Yamada informs that they found a stash of video tapes in Jones’s basement with kids’ names written on them. Rich teases Weller by telling him that he and Jane are too distant from each other, that so they can’t even maintain eye contact with each other but then realizes that Weller has been sleeping with Nas just by the silence between the three of them. Zapata receives a call from someone at the NYPD to inform that they found a knife thrown into the sewers probably by the murdered and that Yamada was leading the investigation to find Jones’s assassin. Yamada shows Reade a list of names of presumed Jones’s victims and he accuses the D.D.A agent of getting Jones killed by not helping with the case when she had the opportunity. When Zapata realizes that Reade is too upset, she enters the room and asks her friend to leave the room. When Weller gets tired of Rich, he sends him to an isolated cell room, before they enclose him there, he lets Jane know that Weller is still in love with her but they leave the place. Rich escapes from the holding cell through the air ducts and says the word Omaha, catching Nas’s and Weller’s attention but Nas is reluctant to admit what the coded word means. On the surveillance camera footage, the team finds out that someone killed the guards outside of Rich’s holding cell, putting the building under red alert. Trying to secure Nas’s Intel, she and Jane go to her office to secure all the data inside of her safe. When Jane sees a sketch of Roman in one of the screens, she tells Nas that they could turn Roman into an asset and give him the same treatment the FBI gave Jane when she first got into the team, however, Nas refuses by telling her that she too had a Roman in her life from Zero Division with whom she grew very close to but failed to realize he was a member of Sandstorm and killed three of her people. Trying to understand Rich’s motives inside of the FBI, he admits having problems with the Akkadian after he made a pass at Ri Sol-ju, Kim Jong-un’s wife, in North Korea. Patterson alerts Reade and Zapata that the Akkadian is at the 5th floor where he’s seen mixing some chemicals at one of the FBI’s photo labs. Waiting for the Akkadian to show up, the team point their guns at the elevator where they find a handmade chemical dispersion device. Patterson, with the help of Weller disable the bomb by using hand sanitizer to neutralize the chemicals inside of the water dispenser, however, the second device activated when Patterson cut the wires, creating an explosion. Jane is left with Rich in Patterson’s lab while Weller and Nas go check the rest of the building in search for the Akkadian. On their search, Nas admits that her bug at Borden’s room was put there to hear Jane’s sessions in order to know her way of thinking and she confesses being worried about Jane’s investment with Roman. In an attempt to demonstrate Weller that Nas is trying to trust him, she shares information about Omaha and its surveillance program. In the locker room, Reade and Zapata are attacked by the Akkadian who takes Zapata hostage to trade her for Rich. When in control of the cameras and the administrator’s office, the Akkadian injects Tasha with a neuro-toxin that will slowly kill her. The team then decide to leave Rich alone to hack the cameras and fool the Akkadian to buy enough time to save Zapata from any drug she was given. Weller, Jane and Rich wait for the Akkadian to show up and when he does, the three of them engage in a fight. When Weller breaks a glass, Jane has a flashback to her dream and as soon as she remembers Remi, she mirrors her combat movements and takes down the Akkadian by laying him on the table, which allows Weller kill him by stabbing a switch blade on his chest. Trying to keep Zapata alive and awake, Nas is willing to take the chance of giving her any of the vials left on the table, but before she can make any decision, Zapata manages to point the right vial by tapping Morse code on Reade’s hand. Back at the interrogation room, Weller dials the Department of Corrections to inform that Rich is ready for transport, however, Boston intercepted the call. The guards inside of the transport van give Rich the handcuffs’ keys and Boston is seen driving the vehicle, revealing that their plan was making the team kill the Akkadian for them. On their way to freedom, the van is stopped by the team who always knew that Rich lied about Boston’s death thanks to Patterson who realized that Rich used Dobby’s death from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Nas calls Jane to her office to decline her petition on turning Roman to the FBI side due to the risky situation he currently is. At Sandstorm’s headquarters Roman receives an alert from their mole inside of the FBI and one of the members next to Roman is suspicious about Jane and her loyalty, suggesting that they should inform Shepherd about the current situation, but Roman stands up for Jane. Nas shows up at Weller’s apartment to explain her reasons of denying Jane’s request about letting Roman becoming an FBI asset and to apologize for bugging Borden’s office and for supporting Omaha project. She also admits that she’s lost people because of her inability to open up to other people, to which Weller replies that he’s lost people for the same reasons as well. Jane meets with Oliver to try one of his hidden food spots at the harbor but when he’s interested on getting to know Jane, she realizes that she can’t share any of her personal information and leaves the place with no explanation. Zapata enters the NYPD evidence room and steals the knife that was used as murder weapon into Jones’s case and recognizes it as one of Freddy’s belongings. mole to Roman.]] Roman approaches an electric board and takes a sheet of paper that reads: "Jane’s loyalty is with the FBI" and as evidence, another sheet with the codes from the chip they stole from Bradley Dynamics is attached to the note. Cast Guest Starring * Ennis Esmer as Rich Dotcom * Jonathan Patrick Moore as Oliver Kind * Josh Dean as Boston Arliss Crab Gallery 207-22.jpeg 207-21.jpeg 207-20.jpeg 207-19.jpeg 207-18.jpeg 207-17.jpeg 207-16.jpeg 207-15.jpeg 207-14.jpeg 207-13.jpeg 207-12.jpeg 207-11.jpeg 207-10.jpeg 207-9.jpeg 207-8.jpeg 207-7.jpeg 207-6.jpeg 207-5.jpeg 207-4.jpeg 207-3.jpeg 207-2.jpeg 207-1.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2